Controllers comprising a freely movable control lever, also referred to as “joystick”, for controlling a maneuverable control object are generally previously known. Since such a control lever is freely movable in a number of directions; it can be a problem for an operator to move the control lever in one plane or about an axis through the pivot point of the control lever.
A previously known control lever of this kind can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,510-A. This device is provided with a pair of cross-laid clamps with slots along which the control lever can be guided. The sole function of the clamps is in this case to comprise fastening points for position-detecting transmitters which are used to monitor the position of the control lever in the guidance of a control object.
A further problem is that current solutions do not allow the control lever to be easily lockable in an optional position. A generally known solution in connection with control levers of this type is instead for them to return to a normal or neutral position when the operator lets go. One example of such a solution can be seen from EP 0 999 487-A2, in which the control lever is spring-loaded toward a central neutral position.
The invention also sets out to solve the aforementioned problems by limiting or wholly locking the movement of a control lever of the aforementioned type.